


f is for friends  | skz chat fic

by LUCIDLINO



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Banter, Fights, Fluff, Group chat, Humor, M/M, Memes, Not Really lol, Stale memes, a lot of vine referances, chat fic, dad jokes, gays, lots and lots of em, lots of gays in one place, not really tho, or at least there's an attempt, real crackhead hours, texting fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-03-08 22:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18903916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LUCIDLINO/pseuds/LUCIDLINO
Summary: bob dunc(h)an: f is for friends who do stuff togetherbob dunc(h)an: now you try!!evil baby: f is for fire that burns down the whole town!seungmiss keisha: u is for uranium... BOMBScoffee bean: n is for no survivors when you're-owojin: just one nice thing... that's all i ask for





	1. *spiderman meme*

**Author's Note:**

> this will probably (definatly) be filled with really bad, really overused memes and vine references bc that's just my humore lol whoops  
> soz if you were expecting this to be good

****-  really? right in front of my salad** **-****

 

 

**_seungmiss keisha:_ ** [distant screams]

**_seungmiss keisha:_ ** why are my flamingo shorts in the oven

**_seungmiss keisha:_ ** they’ve actually been burned why-

 

**_evil baby:_ ** a civil service had to be done

 

**_seungmiss keisha:_ ** jeongin, what did you do

 

**_evil baby:_ ** oh it wasn’t me, i’m just saying kudos to whomever did it

 

**_owojin:_ ** please someone confess he’s running around the apartment forcing himself to cry

**_owojin:_ ** he’s holding a funeral them i-

 

**_coffee bean:_ ** pics or it didn’t happen

 

**_seungmiss keisha:_ ** imnotokay(ipromise).mp3

 

**_coffee bean:_ **  that’s not what i asked for but o k a y t h e n

 

**_bob dunc(h)an:_ ** what the hell happened while i was gone

**_bob dunc(h)an:_ ** i left for five minutes to put my pizza pockets in the microwave

 

**_evil baby:_ ** this is why everyone calls you a dad

**_evil baby:_ ** because you say shit like pizza pockets

 

**_seungmiss keisha:_ ** we have paused our regularly scheduled grieving session to focus on chans disgraces

**_seungmiss keisha:_ ** you put your whAt in the WHERE NOW 

 

**_owojin:_ ** image.png

 

**_coffee bean:_ ** oH MY GOD SKSSJFSJFSK HE ISNT

 

**_evil baby:_ ** that’s golden oh my-

 

**_bob dunc(h)an:_ ** is he

**_bob dunc(h)an:_ ** is he wearing

 

**_owojin:_ ** the flamingo shorts’ matching shirt on his head? 

**_owojin:_ ** yes.

 

**_bob dunc(h)an:_ ** that is

**_bob dunc(h)an:_ ** such a seungmin thing to do

 

**_jisus:_ ** what did i miss

 

**_evil baby:_ ** literally everything

 

**_jisus:_ ** why do all the interesting things happen when i’m absent

**_jisus:_ ** its like that one time junior year i was sick and beyonce performed in the cafeteria

 

**_bob dunc(h)an:_ ** that??? never happened????

 

**_jisus:_ ** that’s what the government wants me to believe 

 

**_coffee bean:_ ** who told you that happened ? ? ? ?

 

**_jisus:_ ** jeongin

 

**_evil baby:_ ** because it did happen

 

**_seungmiss keisha_ ** : yes indeed me and innie gave him a l l the details

 

**_evil baby:_ ** why would we lie to jisung hyung??

 

**_coffee bean:_ ** jisung,,, you trusted jeongin

**_coffee bean:_ ** aNND seungmin??

 

**_jisus:_ ** yes i did what’s your poi-ohhhhh

**_jisus:_ ** the devil and his minion back at it again

 

**_seungmiss keisha:_ ** why would you call me the devil that’s so mean

 

**_evil baby:_ ** bold of you to assume you’ve earned the role of the devil

 

**_seungmiss keisha:_ ** oh so what the child is the boss devil, and i’m the underling minion??

 

**_evil baby:_ ** yes.

 

**_jisus:_ ** yeah

 

**_coffee bean:_ ** obvi

 

**_bob dunc(h)an:_ ** you’re really asking that

 

**_seungmiss keisha:_ ** wow okay 

**_seungmiss keisha:_ ** at least i got my boyfriend on my side

 

**_owojin:_ ** oh no i was getting a smoothie so i didn’t respond fast enough

**_owojin:_ ** i agree with everyone else

 

**_\-  seungmiss keisha has left the chat  -_ **

**_owojin:_ ** tragic. 

  
  


**_\-  minho's hoe squad  -_ **

 

**_felix navidad:_ ** OKAY!! so 

 

**_meanhoe:_ ** no One Cares

 

**_felix navidad:_ ** ouchies 

 

**_hyunjisus:_ ** ouchies? what are you? five??

 

**_felix navidad:_ ** actually i’m six and a half, get it right   
**_felix navidad:_ ** and i’m telling you anywaysss!!

**_felix navidad:_ ** it’s literally the first day of work and i’ve already managed to embarrass myself in front of my crush

**_felix navidad:_ ** i’m hopeless

 

**_hyunjisus:_ ** that’s the most correct thing you’ve said all day!

 

**_felix navidad:_ ** suddenly idk a hwang hyunjin

 

**_meanhoe:_ ** wait you have a crush?

**_meanhoe:_ ** news

 

**_hyunjisus:_ ** old news he’s had this crush since freshman year 

 

**_meanhoe:_ ** who?

 

**_felix navidad:_ ** bang chan 

**_felix navidad:_ ** aka the loml

 

**_meanhoe:_ ** oh shit waddup he’s in my calc class

**_meanhoe:_ ** i sat next to him once and then found out Squirrel Boy JIsung was in that class so i moved closer to him

 

**_felix navidad:_ ** who cares, STORYTIME: i totally died of embarrasment; NOT CLICKBAIT!!!

**_felix navidad:_ ** so you all know how dongju convinced me to work at dunkin with him so he wasn’t alone

 

**_hyunjisus:_ ** mhm he would constantly complain in the ‘00 line gc

 

meanhoe: you have a gc? lame.

 

**_felix navidad:_ ** well i shouldn’t have

**_felix navidad:_ ** i was making a coffee for a customer like normal, it was goin good

**_felix navidad:_ ** then dongmyeong came in

 

**_hyunjisus:_ ** Oh No

 

**_felix navidad:_ ** and he brought daehwi  

 

**_hyunjisus:_ ** OH NO 

 

**_meanhoe:_ ** wait why is this bad?

 

**_hyunjisus:_ ** we’ll introduce you to son dongmyeong and lee daehwi one day and you’ll understand

 

**_felix navidad:_ ** well they started being Themselves

**_felix navidad:_ ** and long story short my manager ended up covered in iced coffee :))

 

**_hyunjisus:_ ** how is that embarrassing yourself in front of changbin????

 

**_meanhoe:_ ** give him a second he’s slow he’ll understand in a sec

 

**_hyunjisus:_ ** i can’t figure it out...

**_hyunjisus:_ ** i don’t get it-

 

**_felix navidad:_ ** *sigh* it’s because ur pretty

 

**_hyunjisus:_ ** OH WAIT 

**_hyunjisus:_ ** HE’S THE ICED COFFEE!!

 

**_meanhoe:_ ** and here i present you with hyunjins last two brain cells, dumb and dumber

 

**_hyunjisus:_ ** ?

 

**_meanhoe:_ ** dumbass chan is felix’s manager 

**_meanhoe:_ ** the one that got covered in coffee

 

**_hyunjisus:_ ** ohh that makes sense

**_hyunjisus:_ **  i was wondering why felix had a crush on coffee

 

**_felix navidad:_ ** ugh! back to my issue

**_felix navidad:_ ** what do i do??

 

**_hyunjisus:_ ** idk he probably didn’t even care tbh

**_hyunjisus:_ ** worst case scenario he like laughed at ur stupidity and thought ur singular brain cell was cute

 

**_meanhoe:_ ** chan is literally the brightest ball of pure sunshine 

 

**_felix navidad:_ ** sigh 

**_felix navidad:_ ** okay i’ll trust you

**_felix navidad:_ ** thank

 

**_\-  really? right in front of my salad  -_ **

 

**_evil baby:_ ** so i found out today that if you kill someone in international waters, on an uncharted boat, and dump the body overboard they can’t trace it back to any one legal system so you won’t get prosecuted for the murder 

 

**_jisus:_ ** so what did every normal person do today

 

**_bob dunc(h)an:_ ** jeongin what the heck

 

**_seungmiss keisha:_ ** i don’t know if i should be intrigued, concerned, or impressed

 

**_owojin:_ ** how did you even manage to figure this out ??

 

**_coffee bean:_ ** i mean, he’s not wrong

 

**_evil baby:_ ** i was in criminal justice today and we were discussing if there was a way to get away with murder

**_evil baby:_ ** so this really cute freckled kid started talking about it and that’s all i remember from class today

 

**_bob dunc(h)an:_ ** i have 

**_bob dunc(h)an:_ ** so many concerns

 

**_jisus:_ ** chan

**_jisus:_ ** you’re not only dating this, but living with it

 

**_bob dunc(h)an:_ ** please don’t remind me

**_bob dunc(h)an:_ ** i have to sleep next to him tonight. alone.

 

**_coffee bean:_ ** how could a cute little ball of fluff be so so terrifyingly evil

 

**_evil baby:_ ** my user is evil baby for a reason 

 

**_seungmiss keisha:_ ** it all makes sense now 

 

**_jisus:_ ** did you seriously not understand that until n o w  

 

**_seungmiss keisha:_ ** yeah i was always really confused because his user doesn’t involve his name in anyway like everyone else's but you all just immediately knew who he was when i added him

 

**_owojin:_ ** seungmin you’re so stupid

**_owojin:_ ** that’s like almost jisung level stupid

 

**_seungmiss keisha:_ ** i fELT THAT    
**_seungmiss keisha:_ ** LIKE A SHARP BLOW TO MY SELF PRIDE   
  


**_jisus:_ ** yOu felt that???

**_jisus:_ ** yOUR PRIDE   
**_jisus:_ ** i am disgusted 

**_jisus:_ ** i am revolted

**_jisus:_ ** i dedicate my entire life to our lord and saviour jesus christ and THIS is the thanks i get

 

**_bob dunc(h)an:_ ** jisung

**_bob dunc(h)an:_ ** our calc teacher asked you what the limit was when x approaches zero and you said shrimp ramen.

 

**_jisus:_ ** your point?

 

**_seungmiss keisha:_ ** why would you say shrimp ramen?? 

 

**_jisus:_ ** because it’s the better ramen?

 

**_\-  seungmiss keisha has kicked jisus from the chat  -_ **

 

**_seungmiss keisha:_ ** my finger slipped 

 

**_evil baby:_ ** no it didn’t 

 

**_seungmiss keisha:_ ** no it really didn’t 

 

**_\-  coffee bean added jisus to the chat  -_ **

 

**_coffee bean:_ ** chan has a story!!! 

 

**_bob dunc(h)an:_ ** dammit bin i told you this in confidence 

**_bob dunc(h)an:_ ** does the 3rachet pact mean n o t h i n g to you??

 

**_coffee bean:_ ** no not really 

 

**_jisus:_ ** i am Hurt

 

**_coffee bean:_ ** hi i’m seo changbin

 

**_jisus:_ ** fair enough

 

**_bob dunc(h)an:_ ** continue. 

 

**_seungmiss keisha:_ ** stop ur gay threesome and spill the tea

 

**_owojin:_ ** what minnie meant to say was, please take ur poly relationship to ur dumb siriranch chat and tell us ur story :))

 

**_evil baby:_ ** you told binne but not me :((

 

**_coffee bean:_ ** dammit chan, look what you did 

**_coffee bean:_ ** you made the baby sad 

 

**_bob dunc(h)an:_ ** i’m sorry darling i’ll tell the story now 

**_bob dunc(h)an:_ ** we got a new worker at dunkin today, and you guys know lee felix?

 

**_evil baby:_ ** the one that likes you? :/

 

**_seungmiss keisha:_ ** the one changbin has a big phat gay crush on?

  
**_bob dunc(h)an:_ ** mhm that one…

**_bob dunc(h)an:_ ** well he was on counter duty today,and tbh he was doing pretty good 

**_bob dunc(h)an:_ ** then these two loud kids showed up and long story short i had to take my break early to clean iced latte out of my hair

 

**_jisus:_ ** HE CHNIWJDI:OJAC    
**_jisus:_ ** I’M

**_jisus:_ ** THAT’S GOLDEN 

 

**_bob dunc(h)an:_ ** he looked so embarrassed and scared :(( i felt bad

 

**_seungmiss keisha:_ ** poor kid :(

 

**_evil baby:_ ** hm, sucks for him

 

**_coffee bean:_ ** is that Jealousy i smell

**_coffee bean:_ ** fresh and Ripe 

 

**_owojin:_ ** awe our little baby is jewous

 

**_evil baby:_ ** i am NOT

**_evil baby:_ ** it’s just, 

**_evil baby:_ ** he should have done his job and not spilt the coffee

**_evil baby:_ ** sucks to suck sometimes…

 

**_bob dunc(h)an:_ ** ur so cute when ur jelly

 

**_jisus:_ ** yeah, you make this pouty face and you’re face gets all pink 

 

**_bob dunc(h)an:_ ** *your 

 

**_jisus:_ ** you literally just used ‘ur’ and your correcting my grammer?

 

**_owojin:_ ** *you’re

 

**_jisus:_ ** i hate this family

 

**_seungmiss keisha:_ ** we hate you too 

 

\-   **_seungmiss keisha has kicked jisus from the chat  -_ **

 

**_evil baby:_ ** seungmin!!

**_evil baby:_ ** stop kicking jisung from the chat

 

**_seungmiss keisha:_ ** you can’t tell me what to do

**_seungmiss keisha:_ ** you’re two years old 

 

**_evil baby:_ ** channie!!

 

**_bob dunc(h)an:_ ** yes baby

 

**_evil baby:_ ** tell seungie to stop kicking jisung from the chat, and add him back in 

 

**_bob dunc(h)an:_ ** seungmin, stop

 

**_\-  bobdunc(h)an added jisus to the chat  -_ **

 

**_seungmiss keisha:_ ** ugh foiled by the baby and his grandpa boyfriend 

 

**_jisus:_ ** seungmin, you’re literally only a few months older than him, and ur boyf is Grandpa as well

 

**_owojin:_ ** hey!! 

**_owojin:_ ** i am not a grandpa

**_owojin:_ ** i’m hip and cool like all the kids 

 

**_seungmiss keisha:_ ** babe, no 

**_seungmiss keisha:_ ** please stop i’m begging you

 

**_coffee bean:_ ** i am disgusted

**_coffee bean:_ ** i am revolted

**_coffee bean:_ ** i dedicate my entire life to our lord and savior, jesus christ, and this is the thanks i get?

 

**_evil baby:_ ** guys!!!

**_evil baby:_ ** can i add my new friend into the gc?

 

**_jisus:_ ** why should we allow it??

 

**_evil baby_ ** : he just transferred to my school last month and he’s sad that his only friends are his brother and this other guy in his dance class

 

**_owojin:_ ** awe of course!

 

**_bob dunc(h)an:_ ** you don’t have to ask love

 

**_seungmiss keisha:_ ** no, i don’t like people.

 

**_evil baby:_ ** seungmin, it’s hyunjin…

 

**_seungmiss keisha:_ ** well that’s all you had to say

 

**_\-  seungmiss keisha added hyunjisus to the chat  -_ **

 

**_evil baby:_ ** seungmin!!! 

**_evil baby:_ ** i wanted to do it!!

 

**_seungmiss keisha:_ ** sucks doesn’t it.

 

**_hyunjisus:_ ** uhhh??

 

**_evil baby:_ ** hyunjinnie!! this is the gc i was telling you about, seungmin just added you instead of me :((

 

**_coffee bean:_ ** yo, i’m changbin, i’m a freshman at the local uni

 

**_owojin:_ ** hello, i’m woojin 

**_owojin:_ ** i, as well, am go to the local uni but i’m a sophomore :)

 

**_jisus:_ ** i’m jisung, i’m a senior in highschool but i’m never there bc i take most of my classes at the college 

**_jisus:_ ** WAIT

**_jisus:_ ** hyunjisus

 

**_hyunjisus:_ ** jisus

 

**_jisus:_ ** *spiderman meme*

 

**_hyunjisus:_ ** *spiderman meme*

 

**_jisus:_ ** okay i like this one, he can stay

 

**_bob dunc(h)an:_ ** hi!! i’m chan, i’m a sophomore at the local uni :)

 

**_evil baby:_ ** then you already know me and minnie 

 

**_seungmiss keisha:_ ** yee yee 

 

**_hyunjisus:_ ** hello everyone!!

 

**_evil baby:_ ** would you want to add your brother and your dance friend to the chat as well so ur not alone?

 

**_hyunjisus:_ ** would that be okay??

 

**_coffee bean:_ ** no i hate people

 

**_seungmiss keisha:_ ** ^^

 

**_owojin:_ ** ignore them, of course it’s okay 

 

**_hyunjisus:_ ** awesome!! let me go check with them real quick

 

**_\-  minhos hoe squad  -_ **

 

**_hyunjisus:_ ** hey hey hey 

**_hyunjisus:_ ** how would you guys like to be added into my other group chat!!

 

**_meanhoe:_ ** there’s another group chat

**_meanhoe:_ ** you’re,,,, cheating on me??

**_meanhoe:_ ** i thought we had a loyal loving relationship :’(

 

**_felix navidad:_ ** minho do you even know what the words loyal and relationship mean or are you just using them because it’s what sounds good

 

**_meanhoe:_ ** i don’t enjoy this blatant disrespect and harassment

**_meanhoe:_ ** but i’ll take the second option for 500 steve

 

**_hyunjisus:_ ** yes or no?

**_hyunjisus:_ ** i need an answer soon they’re waiting!!

 

**_felix navidad:_ ** sure why not

 

**_meanhoe:_ ** it doesn’t matter what i say, i know you’ll do it anyway just to spite me 

 

**_hyunjisus:_ ** ah, dear brother you know me so well 

 

**_meanhoe:_ ** *sigh*

 

**_\-  really? right in front of my salad  -_ **

 

**_\-  hyunjisus added felix navidad and meanhoe to the chat  -_ **

 

**_hyunjisus:_ ** this is my best dancey dance friend felix

**_hyunjisus:_ ** and literally my only sibling minho

 

**_meanhoe:_ ** i’m his favorite brother 

 

**_hyunjisus:_ ** you’re my only brother

 

**_meanhoe:_ ** yep, that makes me the favorite by default 

 

**_jisus:_ ** my sister says that same thing!!

 

**_bob dunc(h)an:_ ** mine does too lol

 

**_felix navidad:_ ** hyunjin i will End You.

 

**_meanhoe:_ ** hyunjin you’re a dead man.

  
**_hyunjisus:_ ** rip,


	2. f*ck ya chicken strips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jisus: ha jeongin tries to be cool but he isn’t
> 
>  
> 
> evil baby: shut the up fuck jisung
> 
>  
> 
> owojin: jeongin!!
> 
>  
> 
> evil baby: fuck ya chicken strips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this SUCKS finals week is Stressing me out bigtime (rush lolz)

**_\-  really? right in front of my salad  -_ **

 

**_evil baby:_ ** okay bitches le le le les get it 

**_evil baby:_ ** channie start intros

 

**_jisus:_ ** this our intro turn up with our intro

 

**_seungmiss keisha:_ ** jisung this is why i kick you from the chat every 5.2 seconds and why you can’t keep a boyfriend

 

**_jisus:_ ** actually, i could keep a boyfriend but commitment scares me 

**_jisus:_ ** lols *peace sign to hide my depression*

 

**_meanhoe:_ ** okay, mood

 

**_evil baby:_ ** where the hell is christopher bang??

 

**_owojin:_ ** jeongin if you curse one more time i’ll defenestrate you

**_owojin:_ ** this is a kid friendly and dad approved chat

 

**_bob dunc(h)an:_ ** *sigh*

**_bob dunc(h)an:_ ** i can’t believe i’m friends with you jeongin 

 

**_\-  private chat; evil baby and bob dunc(h)an  -_ **

 

**_evil baby:_ ** friends huh?

**_evil baby:_ ** damn i see how it is

 

**_bob dunc(h)an:_ ** shut up i don’t want felix to know we’re dating…

 

**_evil baby:_ ** oh 

**_evil_** **_baby:_** okay then i get it 

 

**_bob dunc(h)an:_ ** babe no you know it’s not like that

**_bob dunc(h)an:_ ** i just feel bad, and it’ll be even more awkward at work if he finds out over a group chat

**_bob dunc(h)an:_ ** can we just set him up with someone and then tell him??

 

**_evil baby:_ ** yeah okay that makes sense

 

**_bob dunc(h)an:_ ** you’re not mad right?

 

**_evil baby:_ ** no, no i’m not i promise

 

**_bob dunc(h)an:_ ** okay, i’ll see you when i get home

**_bob dunc(h)an:_ ** i love you

 

**_evil baby:_ ** i love you too <3

 

**_\-  really? right in front of my salad  -_ **

 

**_bob dunc(h)an:_ ** okay then, i’m bang chan/ chris, 21, i’m a sophomore at the local uni nd i’m majoring in psychology and music production and i minor in criminology  :)) i am pansexual and i do music stuff. i guess.

**_bob dunc(h)an:_ **

**_bob dunc(h)an:_ ** ^^ das my face

 

**_evil baby:_ ** thank you for telling us, we never would have known 

 

**_felix navidad:_ ** damn you take on a lot of work 

 

**_evil baby:_ ** you have no idea 

 

**_jisus:_ ** what order are we gonna go in?

 

**_owojin:_ ** well after chan why don’t we do oldest to youngest with the ogs then the new kids can do oldest to youngest

 

**_seungmiss keisha:_ ** great idea!

 

**_jisus:_ ** smh you just said that because he’s ur 

 

**_seungmiss keisha:_ ** jisung don’t do it 

 

**_\-  private chat; owojin and seungmiss keisha  -_ **

 

**_owojin:_ ** why did u not want the new boys to know we’re dating

 

**_seungmiss keisha:_ ** …

**_seungmiss keisha:_ ** please please don’t hate me 

 

**_owojin:_ ** baby you know i could never

 

**_seungmiss keisha:_ ** remember how i was talking about the pretty new boy in my history class?

 

**_owojin:_ ** that’s hyunjin?

 

**_seungmiss keisha:_ ** yeah

**_seungmiss keisha:_ ** and 

 

**_owojin:_ ** you have a crush on him??

 

**_seungmiss keisha:_ ** yeah kinda…

**_seungmiss keisha:_ ** but that doesn’t mean i don’t love you still!!

 

**_owojin:_ ** it’s okay i get it

**_owojin:_ ** this changes nothing okay? don’t worry

 

**_seungmiss keisha:_ ** ur the best boyfriend in the whole world i love you

 

**_owojin:_ ** i love you too

 

**_\-  really? right in front of my salad  -_ **

 

**_owojin:_ **  hi i’m kim woojin, 21, and i go to university with chan, also a sophomore. i’m majoring in philosophy and astronomy :3 i’m panromantic 

**_owojin:_ **

 

**_hyunjisus:_ ** wow ur really cute

**_hyunjisus:_ ** i mean wow cool philosophy and astronomy, ur pretty smart

 

**_owojin:_ ** thanks :)

 

**_coffee bean:_ ** *sigh* i’m drowning in shit for our mock case so uhh sorry new guys but this is all ur gettin from me

**_coffee bean:_ ** heyhi i’m changbin, 19 freshman in college, i’m majoring in criminology and psychology, i produce music and kinda rap with chan and jisungie, and i like really badly-made low budget horror movies

**_coffee bean:_ ** i’m kinda gay

**_coffee bean:_ ** also, face

**_coffee bean:_ **

 

**_bob dunc(h)an:_ ** don’t stress urself out too much bin :(

**_bob dunc(h)an:_ ** i’ll bring you food and help you run through it later!!

 

**_coffee bean:_ ** thanks beb ily mwah

**_coffee bean:_ ** bye everyone :*

 

**_evil baby:_ ** he must be really stressed he isn’t nice to us

 

**_jisus:_ ** hi i’m han jisung, 18, nd i’m from malaysia!! i’m a senior but i take everything except for my arts classes at the college, i like history a lot, and uh i do music nd ballet stuffs kinda

**_jisus:_ **

**_jisus:_ ** ^^sorry for ur eyes

 

**_meanhoe:_ ** ‘sorry’

**_meanhoe:_ ** ur literally one of the cutest boys ever shuddup

 

**_jisus:_ ** o-oh

 

**_seungmiss keisha:_ ** jisung did you just stutter over text? that’s so cringey…

 

**_jisus:_ ** sorry!!! i’m a Panicked Gay

**_jisus:_ ** oh yeah! i’m bi btw

 

**_seungmiss keisha:_ ** im kim seungmin and i like singing and writing. also i’m bi and i love my dog <3 i’m a junior and i’m 17 

**_seungmiss keisha:_ **

 

**_hyunjisus:_ ** ur cute too 

**_hyunjisus:_ ** but i’ve already told you this ;*

 

**_seungmiss keisha:_ ** o-okay then 

 

**_jisus:_ ** *seungmins annoying voice* ‘did you just stutter over text that’s sooooo cringey’

 

**_seungmiss keisha:_ ** shut it, actual baby jeongin it’s ur turn!!

 

**_evil baby:_ **  i’m yang jeongin, 16, and i never fucking learned how to read

**_evil baby:_ **  i’m the ONLY sophomore :(( i like singing and dancing and oversized sweaters uwu

**_evil baby:_ **

 

**_owojin:_ ** literally what did i just say about cursing

 

**_jisus:_ ** oh shit innie boutta get yeeted out a window

 

**_seungmiss keisha:_ ** oo jisung just cussed 

 

**_jisus:_ ** i said shit

 

**_seungmiss keisha:_ ** ur on thin fuckin ice kid

**_seungmiss keisha:_ ** wait-

 

**_owojin:_ ** ur all gonna die horribly and brutally when you least expect it 

 

**_seungmiss keisha:_ ** shit i gotta sleep in the same house as that tonight…

 

**_bob dunc(h)an:_ ** ya’ll let the newbies introduce themselves damn

 

**_meanhoe:_ ** yo yo i’m lee minho, 20, i’m a sophomore in college, i’m majoring in history, i kinda dance sometimes, and i’m bi

**_meanhoe:_ **

 

**_jisus:_ ** wow okay hi

**_jisus:_ ** u have a nice face

 

**_meanhoe:_ ** thanks cutie

 

**_hyunjisus:_ ** ew minho stop being gay

**_hyunjisus:_ ** hi i’m hwang hyunjin i’m a senior i’m 18 dance i like and i gay

**_hyunjisus:_ **

 

**_owojin:_ ** wow minnie was right you are cute

 

**_hyunjisus:_ ** t-thanks 

 

**_evil baby:_ ** wow we really finding out who the panicked gays are today huh 

 

**_bob dunc(h)an:_ ** be quiet jeongin

 

**_evil baby:_ ** y-yes sir

 

**_jisus:_ ** ha jeongin tries to be cool but he isn’t

 

**_evil baby:_ ** shut the up fuck jisung 

 

**_owojin:_ ** jeongin!!

 

**_evil baby:_ ** fuck ya chicken strips.

 

**_felix navidad:_ ** uh, hi i’m lee felix, i’m 18 and a senior in highschool. i love dance a lot a lot and i’m kinda gay. i rap and sing, but not very good 

**_felix navidad:_ **

 

**_meanhoe:_ ** 1\. he’s good at rapping and singing dont Let Him Lie

**_meanhoe:_ ** 2\. he’s actually satan don’t Let Him Deceive

 

**_jisus:_ ** we already have Actual Satan

 

**_owojin:_ ** and Actual Satan’s sidekick Kinda Satan

 

 ** _bob dunc(h)an:_** he can't be that bad Look at those freckles!!

 

**_hyunjisus:_ ** who could be worse than lee felix?

 

**_evil baby:_ ** hi, Actual Satan at your service :))   
  


**_bob dunc(h)an:_** as the man that lives with him and deals with him 25/8 i can attest to that

**_bob dunc(h)an:_ ** he’s cute as heck but the evilest little ball of fluff i’ve ever met

 

**_evil baby:_ ** you chose this dummy 

 

**_bob dunc(h)an:_ ** *sigh*

 

**_jisus:_ ** OKAY stop being gay

 

**_\-  minhos hoes  -_ **

 

**_felix navidad:_ ** i have Zero chances

 

**_meanhoe:_ ** why do you say that 

 

**_felix navidad:_ ** chan is obviously dating the jeongin kid 

**_felix navidad:_ ** if not, then they’re about to date

 

**_hyunjisus:_ ** no they’re not, innie would have told me 

**_hyunjisus:_ ** i’m sure of it 

 

**_felix navidad:_ ** hyunjin do you

**_felix navidad:_ ** do you like jeongin…

 

**_hyunjisus:_ ** no@!

 

**_meanhoe:_ ** he does

**_meanhoe:_ ** that is gay panic in it’s ripest form 

 

**_hyunjisus:_ ** never say ‘ripest form’ ever again please

 

**_meanhoe:_ ** if they’re dating chan wouldn’t have called jeongin his friend 

**_meanhoe:_ ** and jeongin seems like the jealous overprotective type..

 

**_hyunjisus:_ ** ^^ i’m sure if they were dating innie would have made sure EVERYONE knew

 

**_felix navidad:_ ** ig ur right

**_felix navidad:_ ** i still am not telling chan

 

**_hyunjisus:_ ** i feel you

**_hyunjisus:_ ** i’m never telling jeongin

 

**_meanhoe:_ ** [strangled screams]

**_meanhoe:_ ** you both are hopeless

 

**_\-  really? right in front of my salad  -_ **

 

**_\-  evil baby changed the name to ‘satanic circle? more like GAYtanic circle  -_ **

 

**_evil baby:_ ** we’re all evil assholes it’s fitting 

**_evil baby:_ ** change the name and i End You 

 

**_meanhoe:_ ** is he always like this?

 

**_jisus:_ ** yeah it’s some weird power trip

 

**_seungmiss keisha:_ ** you get used to it after a while

 

**_owojin:_ ** it’s probably not healthy but since when do we care

 

**_evil baby:_ ** do not bother yourselves with the happenings of the upper powers you mere mortals

 

**_jisus:_ ** on that note i’m droppin out, i gotta calc test i have to study for!

 

**_bob dunc(h)an:_ ** oh shoot that’s right we have that,,, 

**_bob dunc(h)an:_ ** i provide my dorm and the books and you provide snacks and ur genius little squirrel brain??

 

**_jisus:_ ** one step ahead of you channie i’m at cvs

 

**_meanhoe:_ ** hey so wild, i’m in ur calc class as well and you guys always do really well on the tests but i don’t bc i suck at math and studying for anything that isn’t history

**_meanhoe:_ ** could i study with you guys?? if i fail this next test i might lose my scholarship...

 

**_jisus:_ ** of course!!

 

**_bob dunc(h)an:_ ** yeah of course!!

 

**_meanhoe:_ ** god bless america

**_meanhoe:_ ** pm me ur address and i’ll bring sodas :)

 

**_evil baby:_ ** oldies studying 

 

**_seungmiss keisha:_ ** jeongin we have an ap bio test to study for 

 

**_evil baby:_ ** oh shit waddup i forgot about that

**_evil baby:_ ** minnie and jinnie, my house don’t be late losers

 

**_hyjisus:_ ** kk i’m bringing felix

 

**_felix navidad-_ ** oof 

 

**_evil baby:_ ** good luck studying everyone!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is kinda just intros and paving the road for the relationships i'm gonna build in this fic. thanks so much for reading comments and kudos are always appreciated !!
> 
> also, i posted the prologue for an actual fic with like a plot n stuff.. not saying it's good but if you could check it out i'd love u forever
> 
> <3 mayflower xx


	3. any whomst'd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hyunjisus: oh  
> hyunjisus: cool 
> 
> meanhoe: oH cOoL
> 
> hyunjisus: any whomst’d  
> hyunjisus: who wants to provide snacks for three broke boys that need to dance?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry this took so long to write, and that it's so short :c  
> finals have been eating my whole ass and i have project on top of project for my ap classes.

**_\-  satanic circle? more like GAYtanic circle  -_ **

 

**_felix navidad:_ ** who’s bringing snacks to practice because i’m broke and hungry.

**_felix navidad:_ ** oh shit wrong chat, soz

 

**_coffee bean:_ ** ?

 

**_hyunjisus:_ ** he meant to text minhos hoes aka our dance gc, but felix has .5 braincell

 

**_jisus:_ ** you have a group chat named ‘minho's hoes’??

 

**_meanhoe:_ ** yeah, wanna be added (; 

 

**_evil baby_ ** thas kinda gay…

 

**_seungmiss keisha:_ ** literally says you

**_seungmiss keisha:_ ** i’ve seen ur search history 

**_seungmiss keisha:_ ** i’ve Talked to ur boyfriend 

 

**_evil baby_ ** you WHAT NOW-

 

**_bob dunc(h)an:_ ** hahahaha so felix ur hungry? want me to bring you food???

 

**_meanhoe:_ ** wtf just happened??

 

**_jisus:_ ** lol pm me 

 

**_owojin:_ ** oof

 

**_\-  private chat; meanhoe and jisus  -_ **

 

**_meanhoe:_ ** ???

 

**_jisus:_ ** chan and jeongin are dating and have been for like three years

**_jisus:_ ** jeongin even lives with chan

 

**_meanhoe:_ ** then why didn’t they tell us?

**_meanhoe:_ ** and why did chan call jeongin his friend?

 

**_jisus:_ ** bc chan knows felix likes him and doesn’t want him to find out over the groupchat

 

**_meanhoe:_ ** oofie

**_meanhoe:_ ** i told both hyunnie and lix that they had nothing to worry about

 

**_jisus:_ ** well they better find someone else to be gay for bc both boyos are taken 

**_jisus:_ ** lols this is the Reason why i don’t get crushes

 

**_meanhoe:_ ** mood- 

 

**_\-  satanic circle? more like GAYtanic circle  -_ **

 

**_hyunjisus:_ ** you have a boyfriend?

 

**_evil baby_ ** no.

 

**_felix navidad:_ ** seungmin literally just said?

 

**_evil baby_ ** i mean yes? Kinda??

 

**_meanhoe:_ ** hmm who is it?

 

**_bob dunc(h)an:_ ** minho i will castrate you.

 

**_coffee bean:_ ** please don’t castrate anyone

 

**_evil baby_ ** haha don’t even worry about it…

 

**_hyunjisus:_ ** how long have you had a boyfriend?

 

**_evil baby_ ** almost three years??

 

**_hyunjisus:_ ** oh

**_hyunjisus:_ ** cool 

 

**_meanhoe:_ ** oH cOoL

 

**_hyunjisus:_ ** any whomst’d

**_hyunjisus:_ ** who wants to provide snacks for three broke boys that need to dance?

 

**_owojin:_ ** well, just a simple suggestion

**_owojin:_ ** what if we all went out to eat somewhere??

 

**_felix navidad:_ ** you payin my guy?

 

**_seungmiss keisha:_ ** ^^

 

**_owojin:_ ** i will pay for seungmin and hyunjin, the rest of you can suffer

 

**_hyunjisus:_ ** yays!! 

**_hyunjisus:_ ** ty woojinnie :**

 

**_jisus:_ ** woojin is biased

 

**_evil baby_ ** blasphemy

**_evil baby_ ** i’m not going.

 

**_jisus:_ ** ^^

 

**_bob dunc(h)an:_ ** jeongin i’ll pay for you

 

**_evil baby_ ** mwah-hehehehe

 

**_seungmiss keisha:_ ** what the actual-

 

**_jisus:_ ** hey channiieee :)

 

**_bob dunc(h)an:_ ** no.

 

**_jisus:_ ** D:

 

**_hyunjisus:_ ** what the fuck is that

 

**_jisus:_ ** :C

 

**_felix navidad:_ ** please Stop

 

**_evil baby_ ** back the fuck up before you get smacked the fuck up

**_evil baby_ ** only i call him that

 

**_owojin:_ ** does literally no one care about the No Cursing rule???

 

**_hyunjisus:_ ** Suck My Toe

 

**_meanhoe:_ ** jisung, my money will go towards ur nutrition

 

**_jisus:_ ** why couldn’t you just say it normally 

 

**_felix navidad:_ ** me, the brokest bitch

**_felix navidad:_ ** the one who asked

 

**_coffee bean:_ ** i’ll pay for you if you shut up

 

**_felix navidad:_ ** deal :))

  
**_owojin:_ ** great so glad we could plan that out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was going to write out their meeting and food scene, but idk if you guys would want that? maybe? if u do then comment ig
> 
> ALSO thank you so so SO much for all the comments and kudos. it warms my heart to know you enjoy this, and it 100% gives me the lil push to write. so, keep doing that pretty please!!
> 
> <3 mayflower xx


	4. 90s rom coms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> felix navidad: wanna binge watch bad 90s rom coms and eat mass amoubts of food to mend my broken heart?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took SO LONG to update i'm sorry. it's 2:52 am as i'm doing this i am barely functioning but i NEEDED to bust out this chapter now while i had the idea so please ignore the mistakes if there are any, i'll fix later.
> 
> hope u enjoy! <3

**_-  really? right in front of my salad  -_ **

 

 **_meanhoe:_ ** HEYYY BITCHESSS

 

 **_owojin:_ ** oh god

 

 **_coffee bean:_ ** HIDE

 

 **_hyunjisus:_ ** he’s here

 

 **_meanhoe:_ ** GUESS WHAT

 

 **_evil baby:_ ** marty i’m scared

 

 **_bob dunc(h)an:_ ** me too jan

 

 **_felix navidad:_ ** oh no prepare yourselves

 

 **_meanhoe:_ ** ITS PRIIIIDDDEEE MOONNTTHHHH!!!

 

 **_jisus:_ ** FUCK YEAH IT IS!!

 

 **_evil baby:_ ** oh no

 **_evil baby:_ ** not him too

 

 **_seungmiss keisha:_ ** and here i present gay and gayer

 

 **_meanhoe:_ ** which one am i

 

 **_felix navidad:_ ** yes.

 

 **_evil baby:_ ** why are you so loud so early.

 

 **_meanhoe:_ ** it’s literally 12 o’ clock??

 

 **_evil baby:_ ** did i stutter??

 

 **_owojin:_ ** jeongin literally NEVER sleeps

 **_owojin:_ ** chan works a lot and doesn’t sleep but he takes well placed naps

 

 **_jisus:_ ** yeah jeongin just

 **_jisus:_ ** stays up til 4 then wakes up no earlier that 12

 

 **_seungmiss keisha:_ ** i went over once at 16:30 and he was still clocked out

 

 **_evil baby:_ ** stop Exposing me

 **_evil baby:_ ** i don’t like it :/

 

 **_hyunjisus:_ ** innie you need to get sleep that’s not healthy bab :(

 

 **_bob dunc(h)an:_ ** i’ve literally been telling him that for YEARS

 

 **_coffee bean:_ ** o h d e a r

 **_coffee bean:_ ** Here We Go Again

 

 **_evil baby:_ ** lets Not and say we did

 

 **_jisus:_ ** ^^

 

 **_meanhoe:_ ** ^^^^

 **_meanhoe:_ ** i just wanted to be gay ://

 

 **_\-  minho's_ ** _**hoe squad  -**_

 

 **_hyunjisus:_ ** lixie r u gonna do it??

 

 **_felix navidad:_ ** i’m gonna text him because i’m Scared

 

 **_meanhoe:_ ** i am confussion

 **_meanhoe:_ ** australia essplain

 

 **_hyunjisus:_ ** in honor of pride month lix is confessing his feelings to chan

 

 **_felix navidad:_ ** hyunnie was gonna confess to jeongin but,, yeah yaknow

 

 **_meanhoe:_ ** o h

 **_meanhoe:_ ** well Then

 

 **_felix navidad:_ ** what?

 

 **_meanhoe:_ ** gimme a sec

 

 ** _\-  private_** **_chat; minhoney and jisweety -_**  

 

 ** _ ** _minhoney_** :_ ** SOS

 ** _ ** _minhoney_** :_ ** IM CALLINF IT

 ** _ ** _minhoney_** :_ ** PLEASE JI 911

 

 ** _ ** _jisweety_** :_ ** wHat

 

 ** _ ** _minhoney_** :_ ** lix is fonnna tell chan his feelings

 ** _ ** _minhoney_** :_ ** this isnof ojay

 ** _ ** _minhoney_** :_ ** plwasr whatdo i di

 

 ** _ ** _jisweety_** :_ ** minnie calm down ur making typos

 

 ** _ ** _minhoney_** :_ ** do i just tell him?

 ** _ ** _minhoney_** :_ ** can i??

 

 ** _ ** _jisweety_** :_ ** min he’d get mad and hurt that u knew and didn’t tell him

 

 ** _ ** _minhoney_** :_ ** fuxk ur right

 ** _ ** _minhoney_** :_ ** is gonna hurt him so bad tho

 

 ** _ ** _jisweety_** :_ ** it’s gonna hurt him either way honey calm down

 

 ** _ ** _minhoney_** :_ ** ur right

 

 ** _ ** _jisweety_** :_ ** do you want me to call u to hel u calm down

 

 ** _ ** _minhoney_** :_ ** yes please

 

 ** _ ** _jisweety_** :_ ** okay lovely give me one sec

 

 ** _ ** _minhoney_** :_ ** thank you

 

**_\-  minho's hoe squad -_ **

 

 **_felix navidad:_ ** i’m doing it.

 

**_\-  private chat; aussie son and aussie dad  -_ **

 

 ** ** _aussie son:_**** hey channie i was going to tell you this in person but i’m a little bitch

 

 ** _ ** _ ** _aussie dad_**_** :_ ** what is it fe?

 

 ** _ ** _aussie son_** :_ ** i kinda sorta

 ** _ ** _aussie son_** :_ ** haveabigfatgaycrushonyoubutitscoolifudontfeelthesams

 

 ** _ ** _aussie dad_** :_ ** oh

 

 ** _ ** _aussie son_** :_ ** yeah

**_delivered 12:57 pm_ **

 

**_\-  private chat; daddy Daddy™️ and babi  -_ **

 

 ** _daddy Daddy™️:_ ** felix just confessed to me.

 

 ** _ ** _babi_** :_ ** excuse the butts outta me

 

 ** _ ** _daddy Daddy™️_** :_ ** yeah what do i do

 

 ** _ ** _babi_** :_ ** fell him you have a boyfriend??

 ** _ ** _babi_** :_ ** because hI HELLO

 

 ** _ ** _daddy Daddy™️_** :_ ** i don’t want to hurt him

 

 ** _ ** _babi_** :_ ** christopher andrew bang if you do not tell that poor boy that we are dating and LITERALLY LIVE TOGETHER you will be sleeping on the couch indefinitely

 ** _ ** _babi_** :_ ** and caramel and hazelnut will sleep with me.

 

 ** _ ** _daddy Daddy™️_** :_ ** nOt the kittens D:

 ** _ ** _daddy Daddy™️_** :_ ** fiiine i’ll tell him

 

 ** _babi:_ ** thank you i love you bring me mochi from the store or i’ll defenestrate you

 

 ** _ ** _daddy Daddy™️_** :_ ** yeah yeah i know i love you too

 ** _ ** _daddy Daddy™️_** :_ ** why do you threaten me so much dang :/

 

**_\-  private chat; ** _ ** _aussie dad_**_** and **_**_**_aussie son_**_**_**   -_ **

 

 ** _ ** _ ** _aussie dad_**_** :_ ** so here’s the thing

 

 ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _aussie son_**_**_** :_ ** oh no

 ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _aussie son_**_**_** :_ ** i knew it i’m so sorry

 ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _aussie son_**_**_** :_ ** idk why you would be interested in ME of al people lmao

 

 ** _ ** _ ** _aussie dad_**_** :_ ** no no!!

 ** _ ** _ ** _aussie dad_**_** :_ ** i would totally date u n be into u

 ** _ ** _ ** _aussie dad_**_** :_ ** if i didn’t already have a boyfriend that i’ve been dating for three years that i kind of live with and have two cats with

 

 ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _aussie son_**_**_** :_ ** oh

 ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _aussie son_**_**_** :_ ** OH

 ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _aussie son_**_**_** :_ ** i am

 ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _aussie son_**_**_** :_ ** so stupid

 

 ** _ ** _ ** _aussie dad_**_** :_ ** no fe it’s fine you didn’t know

 ** _ ** _ ** _aussie dad_**_** :_ ** this changes nothing

 

 ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _aussie son_**_**_** :_ ** can i just ask who?

 

 ** _ ** _ ** _aussie dad_**_** :_ ** uhm

 ** _ ** _ ** _aussie dad_**_** :_ ** jeongin,,,

 

 ** _ ** _ ** _aussie son_**_** :_ ** that makes

 ** _ ** _ ** _aussie son_**_** :_ ** sO MUCH SENSE

 ** _ ** _ ** _aussie son_**_** :_ ** i am: boo boo the fool

 

_\-  aussie son changed their name to aussie clown  -_

 

 ** _ ** _ ** _aussie dad_**_** :_ ** i knew u likes me but i didn’t want u to find out about me and jeongie because of the gc im so sorry i should have just told you

 

 ** _ ** _ ** _aussie clown_**_** :_ ** no no chan it’s fine

 ** _ ** _ ** _aussie cloan_**_** :_ ** just ignore this it’s fine

 

**_\-  minho's hoe squad  -_ **

 

 **_felix navidad:_ ** he’s dating someone love that for me

 

 **_hyunjisus:_ ** wHo??

 

 **_felix navidad:_ ** jeongin.

 

 **_meanhoe:_ ** oh worm

 

 **_hyunjisus:_ ** WHAT

 **_hyunjisus:_ ** that

 **_hyunjisus:_ ** makes a lot of sense actually

 

 **_meanhoe:_ ** yeah it does

 

 **_felix navidad:_ ** what are y’all doin rn

 

 **_meanhoe:_ ** i’m on the phone with ji

 

 **_hyunjisus:_ ** i’m w seung n wooj

 

 **_felix navidad:_ ** o h

 

 **_hyunjisus:_ ** for why?

 

 **_meanhoe:_ ** ^

 

 **_felix navidad:_ ** i just need Comfort

 **_felix navidad:_ ** but it’s fine don’t pause ur love life bc i chugged a big glass of dumb bitch juice

 

 **_meanhoe:_ ** are you sure??

 

 **_felix navidad:_ ** yeah i just don’t have anyone to call :/

 

 **_hyunjisus:_ ** call bin

 

 **_felix navidad:_ ** i don’t know him that well

 

 **_meanhoe:_ ** perfect way to get to know him

 

 **_felix navidad:_ ** ugh fine.

 

**_\-  private chat; felix navidad and coffee bean  -_ **

 

 **_felix navidad:_ ** hey are you busy?

 

 **_coffee bean:_ ** nope whatcha need

 

 **_felix navidad:_ **wanna binge watch bad 90s rom coms and eat mass amoubts of food to mend my broken heart?

 

 **_coffee bean:_ ** sure you pick movies i’ll grab food

 

 **_felix navidad:_ ** ur literally the best human ever

 **_felix navidad:_ ** thank you so so much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst!! all the ships are slowly falling into place :))  
> if u wanna follow me on social media and see me cry over these angels (mainly min and ji) my insta is minsung.cafe 
> 
> as always i love you lots, thank you sm for all the attention this book is getting mwAh
> 
> <3 mayflower xx


End file.
